The qualitative and/or quantitative loss of edible matter such as grains, fruits, vegetables and meat during storage, for example, from undesirable microorganisms, or from the natural processes of the edible matter itself, for instance natural decay processes or unwanted sprouting, is a known problem. Indeed, agricultural losses of as much as 30%-40% due to such processes are not out of the norm. Although methods for reducing or preventing such detrimental processes are known, the known methods often add toxic substances, sometimes in large amounts, to the edible matter or to the environment. In fact, certain agents used in agriculture, such as some pesticides, are being phased out by regulations in countries around the globe because of concerns about their impact on the environment.